The Children Who Steal Broken Hearts
by Guard24
Summary: AU. This is a short fic set during an unknown time. It is the result of being obsessed with Disney's "Frozen" and "24" at the same time. Jack and Renee take a sick Teri to the doctor, where Teri's favorite movie is playing in the waiting room.


**Author's Note: **This is the result of being obsessed with Frozen and 24 at the same time. I feel like Renee would have been like another mother to Teri, so that's how this came to be. The attack briefly mentioned is completely AU, and the time at which this takes place is unknown. There may be many gaps in this story for you to fill in yourself. If you're still reading this, thank you! And as weird as this random fic may be, I hope you like it! If not, constructive criticism is loved. If you want me to add my commentary on this fic and how it came to be, just say so in the review. Thanks!

* * *

When she walked into the pediatrics office, her ears were overfilled with Idina Menzel's voice singing the familiar song "Let It Go", the Disney Queen walking around on the small black screen. The walls were painted with Disney characters everywhere, and a Lego table in each waiting room. She looked over to the right where she found Jack and Teri.

"Renee!" Teri squeeled, running into her arms. Renee inhaled sharply when she picked her up, Teri's boot accidentally kicking her abdomen.

"Hey kiddo! I see you're feeling better?" She held Teri on her hip, looking at Jack for the first time since she arrived. She smiled. "How are you?"

He smirked. "Fine. Teri -"

"Renee, look! Our movie's on! Will you sing with me? Grandpa said he wouldn't sing with me!" Somewhere in the distance she heard a kid scream. She assumed he or she must be getting a shot.

"Oh, did he?"

"Yeah! Please, please, Renee! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Renee laughed, setting the child on the ground.

Jack was smiling from ear to ear. "Pretty please?" Jack mimicked his granddaughter, his voice raspy and full of vivacity.

Renee leaned over and whispered into Jack's ear. "I'll get you back for this." She directed her attention to Teri. "You gotta sing it with me." a pause before she began, "Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. . ."

When the song was over Teri, clapped her hands cheerfully. "You're voice is so beautiful!"

Renee smiled, lifting off the sunglasses that were still on her face. "Not as beautiful as you!"

A nurse came out and called Teri back. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked, seeing the child in a happy, pain-free state.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves with a sick Teri, the medicine Jack had given her, completely worn off. There was a tv in the room, recapping bits of the chaos that was a few weeks ago. The doctor, seeing how Renee was watching, commented on how she couldn't believe it. "Rumor has it there was a nuclear bomb supposed to go off. They're giving all the credit to a collaboration with CTU - Counter Terrorist Unit - you've probably never heard of them - and the FBI."

Jack directed his gaze to the ground, letting the day play back in his head. He grabbed Renee's hand and she interlaced her fingers with his. "Yeah I heard." she responded, trying to find anything to look at other than the nurse; she chose a tissue box on the table a few feet away.

"The doctor will be in in about 20 minutes." the nurse said as she looked at Teri, who was now snuggled up in Jack's arms. "Thank you for being such a good patient!" The nurse pivoted and walked out of the room.

When a few minutes had passed, Renee broke the silence. "You okay?" she asked Jack. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the way he looked at her, butterflies colliding and fighting to take control of her stomach. He could see into her, all the pain and secrets she held spilling out to him like a waterfall in slow motion.

"I thought I was gonna lose you again..." She pulled him in for a hug and kissed his temple. "What do you say we turn this damn thing off?" She stood up and walked over to the corner, reached up and pressed the power button. "There." She kneeled down to the ground. "Teri" her voice was soft and sweet. "Do you wanna get an icee after this?"

"Really?" Her voice wasn't near as enthusiastic as earlier, but showed a hint of excitement.

"Yeah. We'll go on the way home." Jack reaffirmed her. "I love you." He mouthed to Renee. His free arm reached out to massage her shoulders, relieving the knot she never even mentioned. She would have never imagined her life to turn out like this, but she knew she'd never want it any other way. Somehow, she found comfort in the little things normal people did, like taking their grandchildren to the doctor. While Teri wasn't her granddaughter (and Renee didn't like to think of her as so), it felt as if she had a small ownership to her, a bond beyond her capabilities to describe. All she knew is that she loved this child, and she'd take a bullet for her in a heartbeat.


End file.
